The Forgotten Song
by AngelKitty97
Summary: Their once was a girl who sang a special song to please the gods. She was very beautiful and had a voice like honey. One day, a god named Odin became full of greed and darkness. Odin wanted the girl to sing her special song to him, and only him. When the other gods and goddesses found out what Odin was about to do... I will be updating on my Wattpad account "Guardenia"
1. Chapter 1

**Festival**

 **Go over to my Wattpad account Guardenia I will be continued my FanFic story over there.**

 _ **Mayura x Loki Love will always last for eternity!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Loki mythical detective Ragnarok! I wish I did**_

Their once was a girl who sang a special song to please the gods. She was very beautiful and had a voice like honey. One day, a god named Odin became full of greed and darkness. Odin wanted the girl to sing her special song to him, and only him. When the other gods and goddesses found out what Odin was about to do, they tried their best to stop him. Alas, it was unsuccessful. When the poor girl was outside gathering flowers for the celebrations of the Norse gods that same night, Odin saw his chance. He appeared behind, snatching her away to his castle in Asgard. He forced her into a giant bird cage, where she was sentenced to stay for the rest of her mortal life. The humans were outraged when they found out that Odin kidnapped their beloved shrine maiden. They attempted to rescue her, but failed miserably, which resulted in the deaths of innocent people. Odin, gleeful to have the girl for himself, commanded her to sing.

"No! You killed my people, and I will never sing for you!" Aika, the young girl, yelled at him the with all of her pent up anger and fear.

"Sing or more of your people will die!" Odin thundered with a look so evil, Aika knew she must do as he says.

So she began to sing her beautiful song as tears ran down her face. A horrible tragedy had befallen her home; the humans and the gods, once in harmony, were now in animosity, all because she had been taken. Over time, the shrine maiden refused to eat. Slowly she became weaker and weaker, until the day she finally died, becoming free from Odin. When he heard about her passing he was furious, so he sent his most trusted guard to find her reincarnation.

Mayura slowly opened her eyes, the rays of the sun pleasantly warm on her face. She glanced at the clock, gasping when she realized how late it was.

"Oh no I'm so late, I'm suppose to help out Alice with decorations for tonight's celebrations!" Mayura squealed, quickly getting ready to head out the door.

"Bye, papa!" She called out before leaving.

"Don't forget to wear your traditional clothes for the celebration tonight!" Papa yelled back, a smile gracing his kind face.

On the way to park, she found an injured baby fox. Mayura couldn't bring herself leave it there, so she wrapped the baby's leg with her handkerchief and carried him with her. Strange, Mayura thought as she walked,that dream last night; it felt so real!

"Mayura over here!" Alice screamed, waving her hand to catch Mayura's attention.

"Sorry I'm late, I over slept." Mayura smiled apologetically, bowing her head.

"That's quite alright. I'm glad you're here! Aww, what a cute little fox! Where'd you find him?"

"I found him on my way to the park, he was injured so I couldn't just leave him there"

"Mayura, you're one of the kindest people I know, always willing to help those in need."

This made the girl smile. Blushing, she just stroked the little fox's head.

"So what's his name?"

"Oh, his name is Mitsu! It means 'light'."

Mitsu had white fur with some red on the of tip his tail, and eyes the color of a roaring fire.

"Well better get to work be before bald head starts yelling at us."

"Hey, I heard that!" the girls giggled at Kenta's shout of anger.

"Come on Mayura, let's go before he loses anymore hair."

"Okay!"

"Hey, get back here! I'm not finished with you two!" Kenta called out, his face a red mess.

"So, Mayura, have you thought about getting a boyfriend yet?" Alice said with a smirk, ignoring the angry man.

"Oh, Alice. I'm not interested in dating right now."

"You're blushing! And why not?"

"I don't know why, exactly, but I feel like I'm waiting for someone dear to me."

"You are one special someone, aren't you, Mayura?"

 **Author:Guardenia**

 **Editor:NinjaHobbit242**

 **If you like this story please follow,comment, vote, and favorite. I getting into writing again.**?


	2. Kidnapping

**I would like to thank my editor for helping me with my stories**. **Hope you enjoy this story**

"So, Mayura, have you thought about getting a boyfriend yet?" Alice said with a smirk, ignoring the angry man.

"Oh, Alice. I'm not interested in dating right now."

"You're blushing! And why not?"

"I don't know why, exactly, but I feel like I'm waiting for someone dear to me."

"You are one special someone, aren't you, Mayura?"

"Maybe so, but I truly believe that one day I will find him. Quite a mystery, isn't it?"

Later that day, the towns people had just finished up their preparations for the celebration, meaning the night was soon to begin.

"Mayura hurry up and put your traditional clothes on!" Alice exclaimed, stress spilling out in her voice.

"But Alice, I wanted to solve some more mysteries before I sing." Mayura pouted like a child.

Alice sighed, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I know Mayura, but your voice is really important for tonight's celebration. You don't need to be out catching a cold."

"Fine Alice. I won't do anything reckless."

*Alternatively, In Asgard*

"Have you found the girl yet?" Odin thundered, worrying about his lost bird returning to him. One of his guards approached nervously, saying, "Yes sir, we located her on Midgard in a small town."

"Good. Bring her to me."

"Yes, sir!"

"So, Odin, who's this mortal girl you're after?" Loki said with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, Loki. You will find out soon. For now let's just say she's going to be a new goddess of the forgotten song."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. We found her."

*Midgard*

The celebration is in full swing with some people dancing, others singing, all with an overlaying feeling of danger. Mayura knew something big was going to happen.

"Hey Mayura, do you think you will finally find your knight in shining armor tonight?" Alice called out, throwing an arm around Mayura's shoulders. She blushed.

"Stop that Alice, you're so mean!"

"Okay, okay. Anyway it's about time for you to get on stage and sing."

"Alright, Alice."

Mayura began walking towards the stage to sing, wearing her long flowing white dress with a red ribbon tied behind her back, another red ribbon tied around her wrist and ankles, a red choker with a golden bell, a red ribbon around her head, and lilies in her hair. She was stopped when a masked man stepped in front of her.

"Who are you?" Mayura asked shakily.

Mayura knew she should run, but her body froze up and thought ran through her mind: why? She came to her senses and made to turn around, but fear worked against her as she tripped. She hit the ground hard, her head striking a rock. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the masked man smiling. He picked up her limp body, walking through a portal to Asgard.

"Has anyone seen Mayura anywhere?" Alice screamed, worry eating her apart.

As she ran frantically, she saw a man in a mask carrying her friend away, She screamed, running towards them. The man turned and gave her a cold smile, and Alice blacked out.

Misao found Alice on the ground, sobbing. "What happened here?" He asked worriedly. Alice looked up, her words slurred by the sobs.

"They took her; I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"A man in a mask took Mayura!"

"What man? What exactly happened to Mayura?!"

"I don't know! I ran to save her, but then I blacked out!"

To Be Continued...

 **Author: Guardenia**

 **Editor: NinjaHobbit**


	3. Caged

**Special thanks to my friend editing and adding to this chapter! Here it is, the third chapter! Enjoy.**

The mask man brought Mayura through a portal that only the gods could enter. As he walked through the portal, what awaited the two was a huge castle in Asguard. The man gripped Mayura's form tightly and rushed her inside, not allowing her to take in the entire view of the new surroundings. They walked down a hallway and he shoved open one of the large doors, and inside sat the god, Odin. He was slouched on his throne, his cheek rested on his fisted hand, and a frown was plastered on his face. However, that frown soon changed into a hint of a smile as his eyes looked over in the direction of his servant and the girl in his arms. "Master," the cloaked male began, his voice smooth, "I brought the girl with me" he stated while he knelt in front of Odin, with Mayura still in his arms. She looked at the now smiling man, known as Odin, with pursed lips and a bit of a glare.

As Odin looked at the girl, his prize, and he just couldn't take his eyes off her. He finally had her in his hands at last. "Put her in the new cage I have built for her and change her into something a little more..." The man's grin grew and her face turned a bit pale, "Exotic. Something that would make no man be able to take their eyes off her." The masked man nodded and stood. He obeyed orders from his master, always. He brought her to the maids, who would change Mayura's clothing to more suitable attire that Odin had requested. Afterwards, Mayura began to feel her eyes droop, the sudden feeling of just how exhausted she was finally setting in. As she was placed into the cage, she immediately went for the bed mat and lay down, her consciousness soon left her and dragged her into a dreamless sleep.

Mayura slowly woke up in strange unfamiliar surroundings, and notice her clothes are change. Where was she again...? Blinking, she sat up and looked at herself and a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips. She was wearing a gorgeous deep red dress that matched her crimson red eyes. The dress was a corset around her waist, which showed off her beautiful natural curves, her breasts were slightly pushed up for support, and the fabric flowed out at the bottom of the dress. The sleeves on her arms went half way down, ended at the middle of her forearm and the ends puffed out and flared out, showing her delicate pale skin. On her neck was a black laced choker and her hair was loosely pinned up with a dark red rose, the dangling curls falling on her right shoulder.

"What happened to my clothes...?" She murmured aloud to herself and, out of a bit of embarrassment, a dust of pink found her cheeks. The girl analyzed her surroundings and was disappointed when the tall bars were on every side of her, which meant there was no way of escaping. "This...has to be a dream" Mayura whispered and quickly pinched herself. It hurt. All the stress and panic soon weighed down on her and she mentally broke down, fell on her knees and started to cry her eyes out. Thinking she never see her father and her best friend ever again was devastating to think about. She began to wipe her eyes some and when she looked up, they widened a bit in surprise. The little fox, Mitsu, appeared in front of her, its head tilted to the side as if asking her what was wrong.

Mayura was amazed that her little fox friend was in front of her, but it didn't matter. She wasn't getting out of this cage any time soon... At least she didn't feel lonely anymore. All a sudden, she heard footsteps, which had made their way towards her. She hid Mitsu under her dress so the owner of the approaching footsteps wouldn't take her only friend away from her. She looked passed the bars and she saw a slender figure approaching her. Slowly the realization hit her that her life could be in danger, but she had to be brave for Mitsu, her little fox friend.

"How is my little song bird doing?" A voice asked, its owner stepping out of the shadows. "You look gorgeous," Odin whispered, his eyes skimming over her form in excitement. After all the years of waiting, he finally had what he wanted. Mayura noticed the man had long white hair, with ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce into her very soul. "Oh, forgive me. I almost forgot—Allow me to introduce myself," Odin tucked one of his arms behind his back and bowed as if he were part of royalty. "I'm Odin, ruler of Asguard." Mayura gawked a moment before also offering him a small bow, blushing a little out of embarrassment. As Odin straightened his form, Mayura mustered up the courage to ask, "Why did you kidnap me?" As she waited for a response, the girl nervously held her dress tight and she tried to ignore the icy, blue orbs' steel stare.

"It's simple: you are the Goddess of the Forgotten Song and I'm keeping you forever," the god stated simply before turning and taking three apples from a nearby maid. "I want you to eat these apples." Mayura stared at them with pursed lips and suspicion and the man scoffed. "You have to eat every single part. These cannot be wasted. This will turn you into a goddess so you will be mine forever!" Odin said, his cold voice filled with obsession and his eyes stared at her with complete greediness.

"What if I don't want to become immortal?!" Mayura commanded, standing up straight. She glared at him with defiance, obviously not interested becoming immortal. If she became immortal, she would outgrow her family and friends! That was too painful for her to think about it... The man stood there and stared, his expression stoic. "Oh, you don't wish to become immortal...?" Odin asked, traces of anger laced his stoic voice. A few moments of silence passed by between them before a snarl found the male's lips. "Well, then..." He began, his brows furrowed and the edge of the snarl deepened.

"Then, I suppose that you don't mind if I kill everyone in your home town?" He asked, his head titled to the side and his chin rose ever so slightly. Another moment passed and low chuckle escaped his lips. "You foolish girl, you don't realize I'm the ruler of the gods. I can wipe them out with a single sweep of my hand," the god exclaimed, throwing his hand outwards before it clenched into a fist.  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;""Now, eat your apples before I decide to do just that!" Odin demanded with a cold dead stare and as she flinched backwards, a twisted smile crept upon his face.

Mayura stared at the first apple before reaching a shaking hand forward and she took one from his hand. Reluctantly, she started to eat the immortal apple as her the people of her village, their lives depended on it. She felt weird as she swallowed the first bite... Every apple she ate burned down her throat and her stomach. Her body began to change... She was more beautiful than any goddess Odin had laid his eyes on. The very last one she ate made her dizzy and eventually she passed out. As Odin stood there in awe, he reached out to touch the unconscious Mayura. However, the tiny fox transformed into a nine-tailed fox. His pure white coat glowed, along with his red tipped tails, and beautiful crimson eyes glared at the male, just like Mayura's had. He growled and stood between Mayura and Odin, his sharpened teeth bared in warning.

"Oh, well, I'll let her keep you for now," Odin stated after he'd brought his hand back to his side. "Next time I won't be so nice," he growled and Odin left the room, and closed two big doors behind him. Mitsu stayed in his true form to protect his new master like she had helped him with his broken leg. He vowed that he would protect her, no matter what the cost. Even in this strange new dimension.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
